


her name would have been Maggie

by villainousunsub



Category: Criminal Minds (US TV)
Genre: im not even sorry, maggie jareau
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-05
Updated: 2019-04-05
Packaged: 2020-01-05 00:19:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 541
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18354716
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/villainousunsub/pseuds/villainousunsub
Summary: JJ finally has the little girl she always wanted





	her name would have been Maggie

It wasn’t suppose to happen like this. They had planned to throw a huge party, she was going to finally be a god mother. Then everything went to shit. One second she was fine and then there was so much blood everywhere. Now there was a baby and no her. 

Emily tried to keep it together, for the team, for Will and the boys, for JJ. She held back tears and clenched her hands into fist, letting her nails bite into her palm. Doctors talked about how they did all they could have done, how unexpected it was, no one could have planned for it. 

Then there she was laying on the hospital bed. Her skin was pale, hair matted and stuck to her face, and needles were still in her arm but nothing flowed through them. She looked nothing like how Emily was used to, how Emily remembered her. The longer she stared at her the harder it became to control her emotions. 

Will couldn’t stand to be in the same room as them. To hear a baby cry out for her mother, knowing she will never have the chance. No one knew what to do. There was a baby without a mother and a father who wanted nothing to do with her. In most cases, the baby would go through social services but Will had not signed any papers. The birth certificate only had JJ’s name and signature, not even a name was given for the child. 

Emily held the baby tight against her chest, focusing on giving her the warmth and comfort she deserves to receive. The team was packed on the other side of the room, clutching onto one another as they shed tears for their fallen family member. 

“She would have loved you. Your momma always wanted a little girl, she would go on and on about how spoiled you would be. I made her promise that you would learn French one day, I needed someone to talk to about how amazing she was. You would have been her everything. Now you will be someone else’s everything. But know that if you ever need me, or your family, we are here. We will always be here for you kid.” Emily held the baby girl close and whispered, letting her hear how loved and special she was to every one, including her now late mother. She watched as the doctor walked back into the room, flipping through a stack of papers. 

“The father released custody, a social worker will be here within the hour. Does any one know the name?”

“Maggie. JJ would have named her Maggie.” Emily spoke up, her voice shaking a little as she did so. “Magdalene Rosaline Jareau. She would have wanted to honor her sister too.” 

“Emily she would have wanted you to take her, if anything would have happened she had planned for you to take the kids.” Will was leaning against the door, hand bandage but blood still shown through. “Raise her to be the woman she would want her to become. I can’t raise her, but you can. Think of it as her last dying wish.” 

“I’m not ready for a kid.” 

“I think you are. So did she.” 

**Author's Note:**

> this was made with love


End file.
